The Good Lord
by drunkdragon
Summary: Coming home to a black flag above Ylisstol was the last thing Robin expected.


Opening his eyes on the green fields of Southtown, under the shade of a tall and strong oak tree, had brought Robin joy. He had succeeded in destroying the fell presence once and for all. The mark on his right hand was gone, and the colors around him seemed brighter because of it. Though he was forced away from this plane of existence, he was eventually brought back, and his heart leapt at the thought of it.

He felt like he was waking from a long, deep rest, one that made him stretch his limbs and yawn, making a tear in his eye. It was a long-earned reprieve coming to an end, and he was ready to return. Whether it was lobbying, commanding forces, or just the paperwork of it all, nothing seemed too mundane, and he set his feet down the path to Ylisstol.

One foot fell in front of the other in eager strides, passing by small villages that he did not recall. It would appear as if their success had reinvigorated the populace. Victorious over Plegia and news of the Fell Dragon's defeat, stories and claims that followed in the footsteps of the great Hero King, they must have come together to push the citizens into an excited era, one where a looming war was not clouding the skies.

So eager was Robin that he only begrudgingly came to rest when night was upon him. A sliver of the moon rose to greet him, but he knew that it was still too dark for him to continue. Even if he knew the path to the castle, there were quite a few new things since he had last walked the road, and so resting was wisest choice for the time being.

And yet he could not bring his body and mind to a full sleep. Underneath the stars, blanketed by his blue and gold cloak, the one given to him by Lord Chrom, the one of two things he cherished like no other, he watched as the stars twinkled clearly. And once again his mind traveled to what was waiting for him in the great walled city he called his home.

No doubt that Sumia would be in a state of shock later. His mind raced at the thought, a brief frown on his face, but it faded once his mind finally calmed to rest, replaced by dreams of his return.

Such hopes were shattered when Robin drew closer to the great walls of the capitol. On a hill not far from the city, he saw that high above the castle, flying from the highest perch, was a black flag. Something was amiss, and he took off at a run for the rest of the way.

But when he was stopped by the city guards, who barred him entry into Ylisstol, Robin was at a loss. He recognized none of them and when they questioned who he was, his name and title of Grandmaster of the Shepherds put them on edge. He was ordered to stay put while one of them fetched a higher-ranked officer, who he also did not remember. He tried his best to remain calm as he was interrogated at near sword point, but his demeanor soon turned grim.

"You wish to see Lord Chrom? The good lord is dying and wishes to spend his last days with his family. He will see no one, especially one who claims to be Robin of the Shepherds. Such a lauded name has seen more than its share of imposters. The man need not see another such travesty. Be gone from this place."

He bit his lip. His face turned down and he pushed back his anger and fears and doubts before reaching for his other most prized possession. From his innermost pocket, securely woven and covered, he drew out a silver ring and placed it upon his finger before showing it to the captain. On it were the engravings of Naga and a series of bright blue gems.

"I am Robin, Grandmaster of the Shepherds. He saved me from the roadside and gave my life purpose. I huddled by his body when he mourned the loss of Exalt Emmeryn. I bled alongside him in Valm when we defeated Walhart. I knelt by him as the grace of Naga fell upon the blessed Falchion. And I fought tooth and nail for him upon Grima's back."

"You will take me to see him, in chains if you must. I will ask for nothing more of you."

The captain looked hesitantly at him, and he could see that the other guards were shifting their gazes between each other.

"To claim such an identity is one thing, but to show that ring is another. If you are found to be lying, if Lord Chrom denounces you in his presence, you will be put to death. You are a young man, and you have much of your life ahead of you. Is this what you truly wish to seek?"

"All I have is my good lord. If he denounces me, then there is nothing left for me to live for. Take me to him."

* * *

Though he insisted, the guards only bound his hands. The captain escorted him to his commanding knight officer, who then brought him to the general, who finally brought him into the castle and onto the path to see Lord Chrom and by then it was late into the evening. His chains clinked with each firm step he took and all around him he saw servants in dark clothing.

As Robin was brought to the antechamber of Lord Chrom's quarters, the nobles of the land were bedecked in mourning garbs. Black veils, black clothes, black dresses and shoes. He alone was separated by his blue and gold clothing and chains and he could feel their eyes turning to him. Some were filled with a haughty gaze, but others were staring at him with a level of intrigue. A man with hands bound, but head held higher than the nobles in the room – who was he, and why was he here?

Finally, the ones escorting him knocked on the door. It cracked a tiny bit, and though he discerned no words, he could hear that it was indeed a heated moment. The guard apologized profusely, but he kept pointing to Robin and his hand. Eventually he was signaled to come close. As he approached and entered the room, the whispers of confusion and perhaps outrage from the nobles grew louder.

Inside the room, it was no different than it was from the outside – nobles in mourning, all of them taking pause to stare at him. The guards brought him further, striding past and moving to the bedchamber amid quiet murmurs. Coming across the final doors, it was opened to reveal an even smaller set of nobles dressed in the same black as the others.

"Why do you bring this man before us?"

One of them demanded. It was a female voice. It sounded familiar, yet different, and Robin closed his eyes to discern who it belonged to. But try as he might, he could match no real face to the person.

"He bears the ring of the Exalt, your majesty." The guard leaned his head forward, eyes trained on the ground. "He appeared at the city gates this morn and demanded to see Lord Chrom, in chains if he must."

"Lord Chrom has just turned in for the evening. He has no time for this, even if the man does bear such a ring. It may be a fake, after all. We shall investigate this later."

Robin watched as the guard did his best to sputter a response, but he knew that the man's answer alone would not suffice. Biting back his own retort, he decided to take the situation into his own hands and spoke.

"Forgive me if I speak too frankly," he tilted his head forward, not unlike the guard before him, "but if I understand the situation correctly, Lord Chrom is upon his deathbed, is he not?"

"That is a lot to presume." The elder woman stiffened. "You speak as if you know what will happen."

"What I aim to say is that if he is indeed dying, then all I ask is to see him. I have signed my own death warrant long ago, and my appearance will not save the lord. If he denounces me, then-"

"If you are unable to save the lord then you do not belong here," she cut him off. "It is a time of mourning for our family and we will not have one such as you interrupting us. Guards, seize him and take him to the dungeon. I will investigate this matter later."

"I will not leave this position," Robin calmly insisted, eyes still trained on the floor. "I only ask that I speak with the lord. Should he decide that I am no one and only fit to die, then let it be done."

"… Take him away."

The lord turned away and one of the guards grabbed his shoulder. Robin shook the man off and spoke again, this time looking up at woman. "I am Robin, Grandmaster of the Shepherds. Would you turn me away so easily? The man who served directly under Lord Chrom?"

An empty laugh came from her, and he saw what was in her left eye. "Are you so bent on death? You tempt me, as I wouldn't have to deal with you later. Guards, take him and-"

A tired voice spoke from the bed. "I will not have violence in my bedchambers."

A stunned silence fell over the room as the figure in the bed spoke. A maid moved to assist him, raising him to a seated position in the bed and placing a pillow behind his back and then slowly leaned him against it.

"Forgive me, I did not intend to wake you at this hour." The woman bowed slightly.

"Worry not. You have always sought to look after me. Now, what is the meaning for this commotion?"

The guard found it in his tongue to speak again. "Milord, a man comes to you claiming to be Robin, Grandmaster of the Shepherds."

A tired gaze swept over those in the room, but as soon as it locked onto him, the lord's eyes did not leave. All fell silent and Robin watched as his mouth opened and closed. Shortly afterwards, with strength that he previously did not have, Chrom pushed aside his covers and rose from his bed, slowly walking and coming close to him, ignoring the assistance from those around him.

In a practiced motion that came naturally, Robin's body knelt down on both knees and he bowed low, placing is forehead against the floor at his feet, forgetting about the weights on his hands and stares of the room.

"My lord, my lord … my good, good lord, your servant has returned."

He heard a voice with a strong tone, one that he was familiar with and had heard countless times over and over, in the halls, on the battlefields, in their tents, and he smiled.

 _"Unhand him at once."_

* * *

Eggs!

The good Lord Chrom was well enough to ask for eggs for breakfast. The kitchen servants were in a flurry to cook and serve. For days the lord was given a simple breakfast of gruel made of oats and milk. It was easy on the stomach and common for those dying to lessen the pains associated with it. So for one as celebrated as Lord Chrom to ask for eggs was a brief moment of joy. And he even ate it without the assistance of his staff, his vigor having returned to him.

Naturally, Robin was invited to join him in his chambers. Though he would never admit it, the shock in the nobles' eyes to see him once again, this time unbound and bringing Lord Chrom his breakfast, was certainly an enjoyable site.

"The last time I had fresh eggs was the day we boarded the boat for Origin Peak," Robin said, looking at the plate that was laid before him. Hot coffee, crisp toast, plump sausages, and eggs. Lots of eggs for the both of them.

"That was quite some time ago," Chrom spoke, letting his eyes close as he slowly savored his meal. Compared to Robin's plate, the foods were a little different. He had razor thin slices of ham and a side of applesauce, along with a mug of what must have been some kind of herbal tea. "Even Frederick indulged a little that morn."

"Frederick…" The name seemed so familiar. If the retainer saw them now, would he scold him for taking so long to return? "Tell me, my lord – who handled my tasks in my absence?"

"Your position was long taken over," Chrom said slowly. "It was left open for as long as possible, but the counsel wanted someone to fill it eventually. We had offered the position to Miriel's son, Laurent, though he turned it down. It was as if doing so meant that we accepted you would not return."

"I pity whoever accepted the role," he responded. "It was certainly filled with more paperwork than I would have liked."

Chrom gave a slow chuckle. "Perhaps you would be willing to take a moment and see what the current Grandmaster is up to? While I would love nothing more than to spend time with you, I fear that the nurses will still pull me away to see how I am doing."

"My old haunts, then? I suppose I could offer a hand or two, my good lord."

* * *

While Robin had expected that the current Grandmaster would not allow him to come anywhere near anything, he had to admit that the level of distrust was somehow alleviating. It meant that the Halidom was in good hands. Not a single branch was extended to him aside from a quick handshake before he was placed in a chair and unofficially interrogated. After so many others, Lord Chrom had solely identified him so quickly and easily that it must have been hard for that woman to believe. They tested him on everything about himself, of which he naturally passed.

By the time it was all over, Chrom and a servant had come to fetch him. All he could offer to the other Grandmaster was "You're doing great."

He received no smile, but the silence was enough to let him know that the person seemed to accept his praise. Turning to his lord, he saw that he had a cane in one hand and his other arm hooked by the servant. He was dressed in simple blues clothes, easy to move in and without the pomp that some courts may have seen him in some time ago.

"Thank you," Chrom said to his servant, "you may leave if you wish." The lord turned back to him and smiled. "I am in good hands here."

With a bow, the other walked away and Robin took her place, linking his arm through Chrom's. "My good lord, I must say it is very strange to me to see you in such a state of weakness. If my memory serves right, that cane of yours used to be where the Falchion once weighed."

"Weak? Perhaps, but this is the strongest I have been in months!" the lord laughed. "Certainly helps that I was able to have my fill of real food. Why, sometimes I found myself hoping that I wouldn't wake the next morning just to avoid the gruel they serve."

"Don't say that, now," Robin frowned, but Chrom merely continued.

"Would you like to try some?"

"Is it any better than what we ate during our march in Valm? Because if it's better than that I suppose I wouldn't mind a little."

There was a sudden clatter behind them and the two turned around as best as they could. A series of guards stood cautiously around a woman with fading blue hair as she stood up and dusted herself off before ordering them back to their stations and entering into the room that he had just exited from. The only evidence of the ordeal was the annoyed blush on her cheeks.

"I see she's not wasting anytime to know more about me," Robin trailed off.

"It's in her nature to worry for me, especially given the frail way I am now." Chrom's voice became somewhat distance, as if recalling a memory. "She's like her mother in that way, doing what needs to be done. And the stumbling."

This time it was his turn to feel distant, an empty pang echoing across his chest. "She's just as strong as her, too."

A surprised look came from Chrom, "You? Burying the hatchet?"

"At this point, there is no point in keeping it."

Chrom sighed, "I suppose there is no point, is there? Come, let's see to the gardens. I was never one for flowers back then, but I must admit that knowing where I am now they seem to bring a strange peace over me."

A brief silence passed over them as they walked. The clacking of the cane was the only sound passing between them, until Robin spoke again. "May I see Sumia tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not. It's not like she's-"

The tip of the cane slipped, and in a flash Robin's hand reached across him to help steady the lord, his heart pounding.

"Forgive me, my friend. I did not mean to startle you."

Robin resolved to hold the man tighter, only parting once he was sure Chrom had found his feet again. "After all we've been through, my good lord, that is hardly something to apologize for."

* * *

The next morning was not as joyous as yesterday. Word of the fall reached the healers and they demanded that Chrom come to the medical wing.

"I'm a dying man, and this is the happiest I've been in months," he overheard the lord say when he came at the appointed time to prepare for their small trip. "I'm not doing this."

Had he had the strength, he was sure the man would have left the room by now, but with how he was now that was an unlikely possibility. They did not get to visit the cemetery until midday.

The pair trudged in silence. Robin had made sure that his arm was securely linked around Chrom, lest the man slip twice in his possession. Their path was made of old cobblestone, with patches of grass growing from between. Where at first he thought it was due to neglect, he had seen many gardeners come in and out of the area they were in, and so he wondered if they were specifically keeping it this way. Or worse, preparing it for his friend.

"I should have known that the healers would find out. I should have tried to schedule this later in the day."

The ex-Grandmaster shook his head. "That does not matter now," he calmly said, eying the large crypt that they were beginning to draw near to. "I see that there are some names I recognize. It would appear that like her they have gone before us. Is she buried in there?"

"Indeed, she is, and I will join her soon from the same reason that took her from me."

Finally, they arrived at the building and Chrom sighed, perhaps remembering everything he had shared with her.

"I will be buried here in this crypt, next to Sumia." Chrom dragged out. "Ever since you came into my life you've been with me at almost every step and corner. But I suppose that this is the only place you can't join me in."

Reality had harshly set back in once more. The man in his arms was dying, perhaps already counting himself among them. There was little time left.

"Did she… she ever live that fruitful life I told her to live after my… disappearance?" Robin slowly asked.

"Very fruitful," his friend forlornly smiled. "Her days as queen were of peace – no open conflicts. Despite still training for years afterward, neither of us had to wield our weapons since that day. And when she passed, it was peaceful. It was quiet, she was happy, and with me and her other loved ones at her side."

"I suppose at least one of us was happy then. Given the circumstances, I think I'm okay with that."

"Really?" Chrom turned to him. "Would you be okay if I were to pass like that then, and from the same cause?"

"Peacefully, quietly, happily, and surrounded by loved ones. With all the grief I've given you two, I think that alone would be enough. Still," he looked to the crypt where queen was buried. "I must ask for her forgiveness. I'm wrecking her home and she must be rolling in her grave."

"Friend," Chrom huffed with a small smile, "I'm sure she is willing to at least overlook it this one time. Besides, the dead have no worries. You need not fear her wrath."

"I hope you are right, my good lord. For if you are wrong, she'll be hounding you in the afterlife."

* * *

The next few days were as Robin had feared. In spite of the vigor Lord Chrom had showed on the first two days, his health rapidly began to deteriorate. The healers knew it as well and try as they might, nothing seemed to give the man his health back. He had accepted his death and was ready to pass on.

While he had Chrom's grace to go where he pleased, nothing seemed to interest him or otherwise pull him from the pit he had found himself in. After he had just finally returned, he must now be witness to Chrom's departure from this land of the living. He barely touched the bountiful plates of food that were given to him, instead asking for just bread and a thin soup – he had no stomach for anything else. All the books in the library could not have pulled him away. And any training brought him back to the fields of war, where Chrom stood by his side, strong and tall.

On the fifth day of his return to Ylisstol, there was a knock on the door to his guest chamber, and he knew it was time.

"Lord Chrom has shared his final will with his family. He is now asking for you."

The words barely left the mouth of the servant before he whisked himself through the halls, steering himself down through familiar paths, knowing that this would be the last time he would be with Chrom.

When he found himself at the lord's room once more, Chrom's body taking measured breaths, a lump rose in his throat. He knelt like he did on that first day at the side of his bed. "My good lord, your servant is here." He cared not for the stares of his family looking at him. He did not belong and he knew that, yet Chrom would have him with his blood kin.

"You need not bow to me, Robin."

"I…" he swallowed the lump in his throat, "I fear I would lose myself should I stare too long." He was sure, however, that Chrom heard it.

"I believe you to be capable for the task, though."

"I do not trust myself." His heart pounded as the eyes of the room bored in on him.

"Then…" there was a ruffle of sheets and very slowly, a gnarled hand stretched out to him, "would this, perhaps, suffice?"

He had seen it before. He wanted to deny it. He wanted to say that the years had been unfair to him. But every time he saw Chrom's hands, whether they were locked firmly around his arm or clutching a cane, he could see the wrinkles, the sunspots, the deep-blue veins. And yet like clockwork, Robin gingerly took his proffered hand into both of his own. His eyes closed, he traced his thumb over the back of the palm, feeling every inch of it and focusing solely on it as the room faded from his mind. Gently pursing his lips, he slowly brought each knuckle to his mouth, his warm breath caressing each one momentarily before moving onto the next. And just as quickly he was to start, Robin just as reluctantly leaned away. But he did not let go of Chrom's hand. Not this time. He held it in both of his, like it was sand that was quickly leaking between his fingertips.

"Do you remember, Robin?"

"I could never forget," he returned, not looking up from the ground.

"I always knew I would see you before I passed. It has been a long time, friend."

"And I said I would return, didn't I?"

Chrom slowly sighed, contently leaning back against his pillow. "Peacefully, quietly, with loved ones… I suppose I can settle for three of the four."

"Not happily?"

"I am happy enough. But how much happier I would be if I could see your visage one last time, to hold onto that image while eternal rest takes me away."

Robin took a shaky breath. "Then, if it will make all the difference to my good lord, I shall steel myself and smile." Pushing back that lump in his throat again, he looked up and into the eyes of his lord, doing his best to curl his lips upwards.

He thought of the times when they smiled together. The first time he had bear meat. The first Elfire spell he had ever cast. The first time he was given the Grandmaster's cloak, and the ring accompanying it. Those memories seemed to burn brighter, even greater than he ever recalled them to.

"Forgive me, Robin. I know it pains you greatly." Chrom swallowed and breathed. "I have but one more selfish request. Do not despair at my passing."

He chuckled not because it humored him but because it was impossible. But he kept his smile. "I will despair like a young widow. I will gnash my teeth and clench my fists at the clawing within my chest, for what I will soon suffer after these five short days with you… My good Lord Chrom, only a few come close to what I will experience."

"Then… my… my-"

"Shhhhh…"

"… Take care of yourself, Robin," Chrom's voice was raspy now. "You have done so much for me. After so long, I would not want my spirit to watch and suffer as you waste away to nothing."

"I will try. But please, bear first my mourning. Then I will try."

"Then I will try as well."

For a moment afterwards, there was silence. Robin had looked back at the hand, tracing along and realized that it had gone limp. A swishing of cloth at his side caused him to look up and he saw his friend's face, and he felt the lump rise in his throat once more. But this time he could not push it away. He felt his eyes well with tears.

The wrinkles on Chrom's face relaxed. Deep lines carved by years and years and years and years and years of waiting for him softened. His eyes, the one radiant thing that seemed to never dull, had finally gone out.

The person at his side leaned forward, inspecting him. It was that woman he first met when he approached the bedchamber that day. With two fingers, she gently lowered his eyelids until they were closed forever, leaving him with a serene, peaceful smile.

Robin's body hunched over and he shook, a sharp sob escaping his lips before she even spoke.

"The good Lord Chrom is dead."

Even though he wasn't there anymore, his spirit gone to the afterlife, Robin brought each knuckle to his lips again and again, like all those days and nights ago. The hand was still warm as his tears splashed upon it and his shuddering sobs blew air over the aged skin.

He cursed Grima, who he was once a slave to. He cursed Naga, who told him how to obtain victory. He cursed himself, once for following and again for not returning sooner. Even then, his anger, his pain, his sadness could not be sated.

For at the age of ninety-two, with his children and grandchildren and great-grandchildren, the good Lord Chrom had finally breathed his last.

Perhaps after all this, if he could bring himself to do so, he would visit Tiki. Surely she would know his anguish.

* * *

A/N: So I had thought of this idea long ago, back in around January this year. I put some of it to paper back in February and then never touched it until yesterday where I sat and wrote out more than half of it in one sitting. I think it's because the new FE is coming soon and outside of "Three is Company" and "In Security", I wanted to wrap up any small lose ends. That includes "Puppy Love" as well.

Regardless, this piece was meant to entertain the idea that Robin returns far, far too late. That was pretty fun. I kept painting it as Chrom dying, and we don't know why besides that he's accepted it, and then going to the reveal where we find out he's dying of old age and Robin is going to be left behind with no one but really Tiki to relate to him; a man left behind. I'm sure I can't have been the only one to have done a piece like this, but I don't recall seeing it within the FE section. First? I know that when I shared the idea I certainly wasn't alone, but I don't think anyone came up with anything in the mean time. Feel free to correct me!

Somewhere along those lines, I somehow threw on the idea of trying to write them out as homosexuals. Now I've never written anything regarding yaoi or yuri, nor have I really tried to understand what that really means to someone. It's a complex discourse that I suppose as an individual I am still coming to terms with. For someone who has only ever written straight pairings, this was both an exploration as well as an undertaking, and I think I have taken a good first shot at it. Then again, my only criteria I think I was measuring was "Did I tear up or cry as I wrote this?". The answer is yes. Especially that lost moment where he's just kissing that hand over and over. But I wonder if that's setting it too low at times.

Anyway, about the relationship. While it's meant to be a little vague, I'm going to just straight out say that yes, Robin and Chrom had some sort of homosexual relationship. I left little hints in there, similar to how I had done so with "Mark of Grima", and just really toyed with how many hidden meanings I could leave behind. I think in my head, I rationalized Chrom as bisexual while Robin was a homosexual. Chrom still has to somehow produce an heir, and at the same time he was also raised with that mentality. So at most I could only allow that much. Robin's character certainly felt more complex to me, and I think it shone through.

Still, in retrospect, I think this was a bit of an exploration, attempting to understand and see the other side of the spectrum, especially as a Christian, though I didn't realize it at the time. I may revisit the whole scenario, but I have nothing forecast in that direction, so I can make no guarantees. I suppose we shall have to see.

It's been a fun ride, and I'll see you soon.

And no, don't get you're hopes up. This is not a secret gateway to a RobinxTiki fic, though if someone else wants to do it or something similar to it, feel free to let me know! I would love to see how it turns out.

I do not own Fire Emblem, and I appreciate all comments and criticism.

PS: I am going to be at EVO 2015! If for some reason you will as well or are in the general Las Vegas strip area and want to try and meet up from July 16th to July 19th, I suppose I'm down to try and make that happen. Send a PM and we'll see.


End file.
